Hijacked
by Sundanst
Summary: The Doctor is stranded on Asgard and the TARDIS has taken Loki and the Ponds back to 1929. When they run across a young Steve Rogers, Loki finds he has everything he needs to bring Earth to its knees.
1. Chapter 1

_Well now! My first ever piece of fanfiction. Here's to hoping that I get things right. I' will be updating it every other day (unless I forget)._

_I don't own Amy and Rory Pond or the Doctor. I used to own Thor and Loki and all things Asgard, but then the Norsemen stole my copyright and then Marvel came along and… yeah. THINK ON THAT FOR A WHILE. Marvel owns the Avengers and associated characters and organizations._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Doctor, what's the TARDIS doing _now_?!" Amelia Pond yelled above the cacophony of crashes, buzzes and other worrisome sounds. Her husband Rory determinedly clung beside to her to the railing she was practically hugging.

The Doctor, in contrast, danced around the console and barely seemed affected by the jolts and jumps and swerves that the TARDIS made. "I don't know yet! The blast from that fold seems to have fried her navigation!" He threw open a small door under one side of the console and swung halfway in, doing some tinkering that resulted in a shower of sparks. "…And the anti-randomization circuit." Even more sparks puffed around the Doctor and he backed out, his hair glowing a bit where it was threatening to catch on fire. "…And maybe the brakes."

"And what does that mean for us?" Rory shouted, while Amy carefully watched to see if the Time Lord would finally turn ginger in a rather unexpected way—with a head of flames.

"It means brace yourselves; we're going to crash somewhere!" the Doctor cried out almost exuberantly, grabbing a lever on the console and giving it a good yank. The TARDIS' responding lurch sent even him tumbling.

Then the TARDIS began flying more smoothly, presumably because of whatever the Doctor had yanked on. Something on the console audibly blipped and the Doctor leaped over and grabbed the screen, pulling it around and peering at it. He frowned. "Well that's not right. That's not right at all."

"Could we leave the not-right thing for _after_ we're done bouncing around?" Rory said, adjusting his grip and relaxing slightly.

"Well, alright…" The Doctor stepped around the console and hit a few buttons on the typewriter. The TARDIS shuddered and slowed, leveling out more.

The Doctor swung around and darted to the door. "But I need a look _now_ to see and to pin down the coordinates, because this shouldn't be here." He fiddled with the door until it unlocked, and pulled it open for a minute.

The TARDIS was still moving, flying toward a vast city that vaguely resembled a large and pretentious pipe organ. Equally unusual and magnificent structures and settlements were scattered around it on the dramatic landscape, many of them clustered around a deep canyon with a beautiful river.

"Well that's not even a little right," the Doctor muttered, pulling his face into a bothered expression.

"Doctor, hurry up!" Rory shouted from inside.

The Doctor ignored him and continued looking around, muttering to himself. "Technologically advanced race, but it's can't be more than the early twenty-first century." He sniffed at the air, sticking his head out a bit farther. "No planet I know. Doesn't even feel like a planet." He glanced up toward the sky and frowned.

Something flashed and boomed terrifically against the side of the TARDIS. The Doctor was knocked sideways by the blast, painfully banging him against the door and throwing off his balance. The TARDIS groaned deep in her framework and recoiled at the impact, starting to jitter and jerk out of control again.

"DOCTOR!" both Ponds screamed inside the TARDIS. Rory tried to find enough balance to go and help the Time Lord.

The Doctor turned to respond, but his foot slipped. He grabbed the door's edge to keep from falling—he was dangerously close to the edge—and reached for a surer grip just as he realized his mistake.

The door, pulled by his weight, slammed closed on his fingers. He yelped and tried to lurch his weight forward so that he could push open the door, reach inside and grab hold of something firmer.

Another explosion rocked the TARDIS. The Doctor's feet went out from under him, and he clung for a brief moment before his fingers ripped free from their tenuous, crushed grip. He plummeted.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The TARDIS crashed and bounced to the ground a couple thousand feet away. Rory, who'd managed to scramble to the door to see if the Doctor had really fallen, fell and went sliding at the impact while Amy cried out.

The TARDIS went straight through the midst of a crowd of ornately dressed, grim-looking men surrounding two newly arrived royalty. Several scrambled out of the way of the flying blue box; some were clipped and went flying.

A bound green-cloaked man directly in the middle of the group was hit straight on and plastered across the front of the TARDIS, smacking against the front and half-slipping inside the open door.

The tall red-cloaked man who'd had a grip on his brother's collar suddenly found himself empty-handed and standing in a scattered crowd of panicked people. He whirled, hammer out, but the TARDIS had hit in the blink of an eye and was already flying well out of reach.

The man, Thor Odinson, prince and future king of Asgard, felt his stomach drop. Through some unexpected event, he had lost his captured and foiled brother. He turned and started shouting, ordering people up to raise Asgard's defenses and to catch the flying box.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The TARDIS gave another jerk in its crazed flight. The green-cloaked man's center of gravity shifted and he found himself lodged in the opening of the door. He probably could have grabbed the edge of the door and hauled himself inside, but his hands were bound behind his back (and feeling rather pained from being crushed between him and the doorway), and other bindings prevented him from using any sorcery to aide him.

He desperately looked for something, anything that he could get even a slight grip on. There were railings inside the doorway, but he wouldn't be able to reach them, and a slight shift in the direction of the box was threatening to slowly slide him off the tiny ledge he was on.

He twisted and managed to partially hook one leg around the edge of the door. He had a grip. It would have to do. He shifted and levered against the door to push himself the rest of the way in.

He slipped and was abruptly thrown inside, crashing against the console and sliding to the floor.

Amy and Rory yelled in surprise and the TARDIS gave a great jerk and changed her flight, aiming for a different planet and time, prompted by the random button-smashing from the stranger's impact.

Rory reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder to keep him from sliding around and injuring himself as the TARDIS bumped around. This more or less succeeded, but Rory lost his grip on the railing when the TARDIS suddenly landed with a tremendous crash. Both men tumbled across the room and thudded into a wall, Amy landing on top of them a moment after.

Everyone stayed still for a long minute, recovering their breath and trying to orient themselves.

Rory eventually moved first, scrambling off of the stranger and pulling Amy with him.

The man gave them both baleful looks and struggled to get up, working with as much dignity as he could to untangle himself from his cape and at least sit upright.

Rory checked Amy for injuries, and then turned his attention to the stranger. Amy followed his gaze. The green-cloaked man had gotten into a kneeling position by now and looked steadily back at them, his expression cool and calculating.

Amy slowly looked at Rory, concern written across her face. "So we've got a bloke in a funny snake outfit, and no Doctor."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Every time this story gets a review, a Frost Giant baby survives. :D Save the Frost Giant babies!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I own none of these characters. Marvel, which is no doubt headed by Red Skull or some such thing, owns most of them. The rest belong to... whomever's in charge of the Doctor Who show. Moffat, I suppose? Damn you, Moffat._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

On Asgard, the Asgardian's attempts to locate and capture the blue flying box proved completely futile—it had vanished.

But they did find a very oddly dressed person wandering around, and he appeared to be a lost Midgardian. Neither the stranger nor the Asgardians were particularly pleased by the encounter.

"Get that away. It's rude to point things in people's faces, don't you know that? Unless it's a flubial from the southern regions on Andanaka but that's beside the point and this isn't a flubial," the Doctor said, shoving away the point of an ornate spear. It was replaced by four more assorted weapons. If all the Asgardian warriors surrounding him had stepped forward, they probably would've turned him into a pincushion.

"Identify yourself," the captain of the group boomed, as captains of Asgard were wont to do.

"That's a terrific voice. Do you practice that voice?" The Doctor peered up at him and squinted thoughtfully. "Or does it just come naturally?"

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF, TRESPASSER!"

"Well, you're no fun." The Doctor drew himself up with dignity and adjusted his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor." He frowned when a sword-point poked at his bowtie, and put a fingertip against the flat of the blade to push it away. "Didn't I say something about things in faces and rudeness?"

"What are you doing here, Doch-tor? Where did you come from?" the captain demanded.

"I'm standing here in the middle of a platoon of whatever-you-ares, and I came from Gallifrey. Say, have you seen a big blue flying box? I think I lost it," he said.

Every weapon bristled even more and crowded around him almost at once. He rocked back on his heels a little and felt a spear poke him in the back. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FLYING BLUE BOX?" the captain thundered.

"It's a type 40 TARDIS and she's _my_ type 40 TARDIS and I think I lost her. Why? Do you have her somewhere?" The Doctor frowned at the captain and then at all the weapons.

"We do not. But it has taken with it a prisoner of great importance. Come. You are now a prisoner of Thor Odinson and will be taken for questioning." The captain spun on his heel and strode away. The circle of warriors prodded at the Doctor, impolitely urging him to follow.

"Thor? Thor as in the Earth Norse god?" The Doctor gave the captain a skeptical look as he followed.

"The Midgardians consider many of us to be 'gods', if that is what you mean." The captain sounded slightly disdainful.

"Us as in, just perhaps, Thor and Loki and Odin and Freyr and all the rest of those nice chaps?" the Doctor questioned further.

"Indeed."

The Doctor had only ever visited the Norsemen once, maybe a hundred years back in his lifetime, and he hadn't stayed long. But it did make incredible sense that the gods that filled their mythology would be…

"You're an advanced race that sometimes visits Earth, aren't you? For… what? Fun? Or to get something? Why haven't I noticed you before?" Some of the distracted, whimsical tone fell away as he focused more directly.

"We are. Sometimes we find it entertaining to give visitation to the Midgardians and explore their world." The captain stopped and eyed the Doctor shrewdly. "You are no mere Midgardian, are you? There is an air about you, a style that says you are not of them and not of us."

"Not really, no. They're lovely fellows to be though. We'll see about your kind." The Doctor frowned at the captain and then was prodded along more by the warriors.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"We can't just leave him tied up."

"But there's got to be a reason he's tied up. Maybe he's dangerous." Rory eyed the complicated piece of equipment that covered the stranger's mouth.

"Then let's see if he can tell us," Amy said a little flippantly.

"Amy…" Rory sighed. "There might be a _reason_ he's tied up. And we don't have the Doctor to help if things get out of hand. For all we know, he's an alien who can turn us all to stone the moment he says anything."

Amy sighed and looked at the stranger. "Oi. You, What would you do if we took that… gag… thing… off? Would you hurt us?"

The stranger slowly shook his head.

"There you go," Amy said to her husband, gesturing at the man.

Rory rolled his eyes a little and did a vague gesture with his hands that involved quite a bit of frustration. "That's what he says. How do you know he's not lying or something?"

"He can't do much with just _talking,_ unless he bites us or something. He doesn't look very bitey to me. We'll leave the rest of it on. But we have to know who he is and how he got here!" Amy argued.

Rory gave her a long look, and she looked back. His expression hadn't changed, but they both knew that Rory was starting to give under his wife's insistence.

He sighed and turned toward the man. "Fine. We'll take it off. If we can."

Amy crouched next to Rory and watched while he tried to figure out how to remove the piece of equipment. The man held perfectly still while Rory searched for some kind of fastening that could be undone to remove the mouthpiece.

Nothing offered itself up and Rory sat back after a few minutes or examination. "I can't see any way to get it open."

"Hmm." Amy leaned down and poked carefully at the gag. She tugged at it a bit, earning a scowl from the man, then ran her fingers back and forth over the thing.

Something clicked, hissed, and then some pieces in the back began sliding into each other, collapsing. The gag fell off and clattered onto the floor.

"Ah!" The man leaned back and worked his mouth.

Rory and Amy exchanged looks, shrugged and then looked back at the man. He studiously ignored them until he was finished with moving facial muscles that had been pressed so long.

At last, he graced them with a cool, expressionless stare.

"So. Who're you?" Amy said.

"I am known as Loki," he answered after a pause. Both Ponds were a little impressed at the authoritative, rich voice.

"Wait… Loki sounds familiar. As in the…" Rory rubbed his fingertips together, grasping at the faint memory. "The Norse god?"

"The humans of Midgard may know me as such. Who are you?" Loki said.

"Amy Pond." Amy stuck out a hand until she remembered that Loki still had his hands bound.

"Williams," Rory murmured, and then hurriedly said, "Rory Williams."

"Amy Pond and Rory Williams. These are not names of Asgard," Loki said musing. "What are you?"

"Human. What, you're not?" Amy said.

"Humans… of Midgard. Interesting." There was the faintest gleam in Loki's eyes, and then he tilted his head to the question. "I am of Asgard's people."

The cogs were turning smoothly in Loki's head. If he played his cards right… if his silver tongue helped him well… he could have a chance of full escape. They didn't seem to recognize him, and he had no doubt every sensible—if you could call them that—human on Midgard knew of him. If he could put himself in good regards with these two…

"We can get through with details later. Right now, I have to ask. Why're you tied up?" Rory asked, cutting through Loki's thoughts.

Loki suppressed a grimace. "Ahh. I am of the royalty of Asgard, but my brother and people battled me and falsely imprisoned me. I… am not well-liked."

"Battled you for what?" Rory said slowly.

What indeed? "First for attempting to save our corrupt government and fight back an ancient foe, and again for much the same reasons." He inwardly played with his expression a bit, looking quietly frustrated and defeated. "I was not aware of how far some of the darker ones I battled would go to maintain their power."

Rory frowned a little, but Amy nodded. "Turn around." She reached to try to open the things that bound Loki's hands.

Rory grabbed her shoulder. "Amy…"

"How'd you like to be left tied up? Besides, if he _is_ dangerous and lying, he won't have any reason to keep from being dangerous once he's not tied up." Amy tugged at the handcuff-things as Loki turned partway. "We can find out that way if he'd telling the truth."

"And if he is dangerous, then he can blast us at the first opportunity or something!" Rory argued.

"I give you my word that I mean you no harm," Loki said calmly.

There was another click and hiss and the handcuff-things fell off. Loki immediately brought his hands in front of him and rubbed his wrists, flexing his fingers. Rory and Amy waited and watched.

Loki stood, slow and stately and making sure he wasn't injured. Amy peered up at him and made a sort of "Wow" movement with her mouth. He was very tall.

It burned, burned deep inside him that he'd had to let a pair of humans help him get free, but Loki turned to them with a smile. "You have my thanks."

"Don't thank us yet." Rory stood, as well as Amy. She began brushing herself off.

"So, how did you end up in here?" Rory began, but a knock echoed through the room. Everyone froze, looking at each other. The three of them turned to the door after a pause, staring at it.

There was another knock and the sound of someone calling.

Loki eyed the door very, very warily—he still had more arrangements to make in here before things left his control—but Amy stepped forward and approached the door, cautiously trying to peer out one of the foggy windows. She couldn't see anyone, but the knock came again, making her jump.

Rory quickly strode over to the door and touched the handle, looking at Amy. She nodded and stood next to him, looking for something to brandish but finding nothing. Rory took a careful breath and pulled the door open.

A scrawny boy of maybe seven leaped back, eyes wide. "There _are_ people in there!"

Amy and Rory exchanged relieved looks and then Amy bent down to nod at him. "Yes. Hello."

The boy stared back, glancing between her and Rory at one point, and then tried to stand straight and smile politely. "H-hello." He had a distinctly American accent.

Amy and Rory both realized that it would be awkward if the boy saw that the blue police box was bigger on the inside than the outside, so they both quickly crowded out and shut the door after them.

"Maybe you can help us," Amy declared, wanting to distract him. "What's your name?"

"S-Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Great. Can you tell us where we are and what year it is, Steve?" Amy said.

"Brooklyn. It's 1929." He tilted his head and gave her a curious look. "You're… British, aren't you?"

"He's British." Amy hooked a thumb toward Rory. "I'm a Scot."

Steve looked unsure what to make of that but said nothing. His gaze suddenly lifted past Rory and Amy, staring at something behind them. He inched back slightly.

"What is happening out here?" Loki asked.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Reviews are always appreciated! And they earn you a resigned Rory for the entire evening._

_Edit: A grand thank-you to 00Ninja for the informative comment he left about this chapter. It's a good thing to know._


	3. Chapter 3

_I got up early and was loopy when I put in this chapter, so I forgot things. Whoops._

_Anyway. I may be their kid sister or something, but the Avengers do not belong to me. Though I am plotting to bring down Marvel. And the Doctor and his companions belong to their actors and Moffat. Can we pretend I own Loki?_

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Oh! Steve, this is Loki. He's British too," Amy said, trying to adopt a calm and friendly tone since Steve looked a bit worried at Loki's appearance.

"Steve?" Loki asked in a suspicious tone, looking at Amy and Rory. He had no idea what a British was, but he didn't care enough to find out.

"He said his name is Steve Rogers," Amy said with a nod. Rory, who had wandered off to look around, glanced back to check on everyone.

Loki felt a jolt of shock. Steve Rogers? The name of one of the Avengers who had defeated him? He stifled a snarl of anger and looked calmly at the boy, then at Amy. "Truly?"

"Yep. And it's 1929. We've gone…" Amy stopped, remembering that Steve was still standing there and looking at them.

Back in time, Loki finished in his head. That much was evident now. The buildings, the boy's clothes, even the air was different, and he had been more or less aware that it had been the early twentieth century before on Midgard. How had they jumped back about eighty years?

"Looks like it's pretty safe around here," Rory said a little ways away. The TARDIS had landed in an empty alleyway somewhere. There were audible street sounds nearby, different from what they were used to but recognizable.

"Good," Amy called back, and then peered down at Steve again. "So. What're you back here for?"

He shrugged, worming his hands into his pockets. He was still watching Loki a little warily. "Going to the store for a snack."

Amy frowned a little. "By yourself?"

He shrugged again. Rory returned and leaned against the side of the TARDIS.

"What's a police box doing here? It wasn't here before," Steve said, looking curiously at the thing the three adults were standing in front of.

Rory and Amy subtly exchanged awkward looks. Rory spoke first. "The police moved it here recently. For use." He nodded. None of them were aware that that particular kind of police box had been introduced in Britain only five years ago.

Steve frowned but seemed to accept this. "Then… what were you doing in there?"

"Phoning the police," Rory said quickly.

Steve's eyes widened and Rory hastily added, "But it wasn't… it was just… there's no emergency, but we thought there was, and it was a false alarm."

There was something in Steve's expression that said that he was wondering if they were lying to him for some reason, but he accepted this explanation as well, quietly harboring a curiosity about how they'd all even fit in there. He pointed at Loki. "Why're you dressed like that?" He'd never ever seen anything like it before. It didn't look very friendly, though he kept this to himself.

Loki raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced down at himself. "It is my preference." He was quietly brooding, considering what to do about this meeting with a young Steve Rogers—and he obviously needed to do something.

"It looks sort of like a… villain outfit." Steve had read enough superhero comics to know what such outfits looked like, and Loki's looked a lot like it.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I am no villain."

"You know, he's right, you do look a bit like a supervillain," Rory said thoughtfully.

"Looks can be deceiving, can they not?" Loki said a little more sharply than he meant to.

"Alright, boys, enough," Amy said, raising her hands to break off this line of conversation. She looked at Steve. "Don't you have a store to get to?"

Steve considered. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. But Mike would probably be at the store this time of day, and he was really tired of putting up with Mike's teasing and taunting. Besides, this was much more interesting than any snack.

But he nodded and backed up. "Yeah. Nice to meet you! Bye!" He turned and scampered off, disappearing around the nearest corner of the alley and then stopping just behind the corner. He stood and listened hard.

Loki felt a small stab of panic that this opportunity was slipping from his fingers, but he sensed the boy stop nearby to eavesdrop and relaxed.

"Right. Now what do we do? We're stuck in Brooklyn in America, the TARDIS is probably damaged, and we lost the Doctor," Amy said, worried, as she turned and went back inside. "We can't fly without him, so we can't go find him!"

Rory followed, glancing briefly at Loki and then putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He'll find a way to contact us. Or something. Right?"

Loki followed, leaving the door ajar. "I may be able to repair any damage to this ship."

Steve, realizing that the voices were fading, peeked around the corner and then ran to the TARDIS and hid around the side, still listening intently. Confusingly, he could barely hear anything coming from inside.

Amy looked at Loki in surprise. "You know how to fix a TARDIS?"

"I am not aware of what a TARDIS is, but damage is damage, and it may not be difficult for me to understand enough to repair that damage," Loki answered, glancing around the TARDIS. It was a magnificent ship, and he had a feeling this was only the surface. He could practically feel untold potential and opportunity under his feet.

"Are you sure? The TARDIS is kind of… odd," Rory said warily.

"If I do not feel I will benefit the ship's state, I will not try to," Loki said firmly. "Does that reassure you?"

Rory slowly nodded. Loki was the best they had, so they might as well try him. "Alright. See what you can find, I guess. The Doctor… poked around behind that panel over there, so you might start there." He pointed.

Loki eyed the panel and suppressed a grimace of disgust. He, Loki, doing repair work on a ship because two Midgardian humans didn't know anything about superior technology. Well, _someone_ had to get the ship working. He reluctantly went to the panel and opened it, peering inside.

He'd never seen such a wealth of strange, raw but beautiful technology unlike anything they had on Asgard.

Outside, Steve was working up the determination to look inside the doorway. The voices sounded far too distant to just be inside a police box, which confused him. He finally inched around the corner and very slowly and carefully peeked around the edge to look inside.

He stared for a long moment, baffled, and then jumped back, staring at the blue box. It seemed perfectly innocent and small. He peeked into the crack again and then jogged around the box, staring. There was no way all that space could fit into that box. It didn't make sense.

He approached the doorway again and slipped into the dim room.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"So you're Thor? Nice to meet you," the Doctor said, looking up at the tall Asgardian who paced back and forth.

"Yes, I am Thor," he said.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels. "You're probably a prince because of that big booming voice of yours."

Thor stopped and stared at the Doctor. "I do not understand."

"He seeks to confuse you, my lord," the captain suggested respectfully.

Thor sighed and walked to stand in front of the Doctor, folding his arms and frowning down at the time Lord. "In much the way my brother has."

"Really? Who is he?" the Doctor asked.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Surely you aided in his escape. It can be no coincidence that you arrived when the blue box took him away."

"Well, it isn't, no," the Doctor admitted.

"EXPLAIN!" Thor barked.

"My ship came here completely by accident. I didn't even know this world was here. How did you do that? It's not big, but it's still an entire world and I'm in this system a lot. How did you hide it?" The Doctor gestured expressively to indicate Asgard.

"I am asking for an explanation of your presence here and my brother's escape, not for questions of our world!" Thor snapped, then turned and started pacing in front of the Doctor, three steps back and forth.

"Oh. That. Yes. I had nothing to do with that. I fell off my ship before that. Listen. Thor. I need your help to find my ship again. I can locate it, but I need the equipment," the Doctor said urgently.

Thor stopped and eyed the doctor for a long moment. "You mean no trickery by this?"

"None whatsoever!" The Doctor flung his hands up to emphasize his point.

"And you speak truly in saying that you have had nothing to do with my brother's escape?"

"I don't even know who he is." The Doctor shrugged. "Loki, right? I think that's right."

Thor stood and regarded the Doctor for a long moment, eyes narrowed. If this… Doctor did indeed help find the ship, then that was a long step toward tracking Loki down once more. He raised a fist and nodded to the guard who stepped forward. "Help this… Doctor with whatsoever he needs, and be sure he works quickly. Time must not be wasted."

The guard clamped his fist over his heart and bowed.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Well alright then. Glad we understand each other, even just a little, only we don't really. First I'll need someone who actually knows what all your stuff is."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Thank you lovely people for your reviews and follows! It warms my heart and is totally incentive for writing this. Keep 'em coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Loki, Thor or anyone from Asgard (or Steve). Loki's powers of persuasion may have something to do with that. The Doctor and his companions don't stay still enough to be owned._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

To the Doctor's luck, it was incredibly easy to find a place that could transmit signals for long distances. He fiddled with it, making it reach even longer while he grilled his guard about Asgard and Earth. He adjusted the place to resonate with any distress signals the TARDIS might give out, which she almost certainly would. She was damaged and would want her madman back, after all.

His work became fast and fervent, even for him, but the next step was complicated. He needed something that could track, record and possibly even respond to the signals, if his makeshift sensor picked up any.

By the time Thor came to check on the Doctor, the madman was rushing around and yelling at his guard and generally being rather frantic. The guard gave his prince a sideways pleading look, obviously wishing to get away from this person.

"What troubles you, Doctor?" Thor said.

"You have nothing, practically nothing, that can help me attach to the right wavelength and retrace the signal!" the Doctor said with a flap of his hands.

"You wish to… trace some signal?"

"Yes, from my ship." The doctor stood and brooded for a moment, then stared at Thor's hammer. "What's that?"

Thor glanced at the hammer in his hand. "This is Mjolnir, my prized weapon."

The Doctor moved to touch it. Thor held it away. "I must ask-" thor began, but the Doctor became quite persistent in trying to poke at the hammer and scan it with his screwdriver. "Doctor, do not touch- I MUST ASK YOU TO NOT TOUCH IT!"

The Doctor rubbed his ear and stopped trying to poke at Mjolnir, instead starting to pace. "That's interesting. That's very, very interesting."

Thor looked at his hammer and asked suspiciously, "What is?"

"It's got the same kind of power, resistance field and energy parameters as the TARDIS…" He stopped and considered, gesturing to himself. "If I can place it properly, I can adjust it to handle the signals."

Thor had lost his hammer once. It had practically never left his hand since then. "No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"I only need it for a few minutes, and then we can get going."

"No."

"I need it to find my TARDIS! And your brother."

"NO."

Then Thor clenched his jaw and considered. He did not like the idea of someone fiddling with his hammer. But they did need to find his brother.

He exhaled noisily. "Where do you wish it to be put?"

The Doctor did a dance like a happy five-year-old who'd gotten a neat Christmas present. "Over here!"

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

It took half an hour and lots of arguing to get Mjolnir placed to the Doctor's satisfaction. The spot seemed to change a few times, and the hammer had to be placed very, very specifically, and moving something only a millimeter was not something Thor was used to. Both men were a little incensed by the end of it.

"Hurry with your work, Doctor!" Thor barked, going to stand at one side of the grand hallway to watch.

The Doctor was no longer inclined to hurry, though. The hammer fascinated him, especially since it could be lifted only by Thor. He spent about fifteen minutes studying it, trying to tease its secrets out. He managed to tease out a couple before Thor strode over and argued with him to keep working.

"Right, yes, doohickey antenna thing. Here we go. Right." The Doctor returned to setting up the field.

After an anti-polarity test and about forty-five minutes of several things being shuffled around and sonicked, the Doctor hunkered down next to Mjolnir and listened intently. He gave it another little sonicking and listened again.

"There's a nice hammer," he murmured in satisfaction.

The sound resonating from the array and the hammer was out of the Asgardians' range of hearing, but the Doctor could pick it up just fine. First it was the TARDIS's distress signal, her quietly calling her Doctor and making her own attempts at location. Then the array began to pick up and sound out other details; coordinates. He quickly memorized them and went through his mind to match them up with a place.

The TARDIS was on Earth, he realized with relief. That was good. There were considerably worse places for his Sexy to be. And the Ponds would be reasonably safe there, too.

Now came more details. Placing the time. The Doctor pulled a face. The TARDIS had bumped back in time about eighty years.

That was a much bigger problem.

"You can have your hammer back! We're going to Earth!" the Doctor declared, leaping up.

"That is where your ship and Loki are?" Thor asked, frowning in concern.

"Yeah, they've ended up there. They're also back in the 1920's. I'm still working out what to do about that." The Doctor headed off, rubbing his hands and tugging on his bowtie in thought. "I don't suppose you've got anything that transcends linear barriers? No? I'll think of something."

"Someone might. Come. We go to Midgard." Thor grabbed the Doctor's arm and hauled him along.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Loki's attempts at fixing the TARDIS went badly.

The ship seemed dead-set against him doing anything. Things would blow out or melt again or wires would somehow beat him off. He managed to mend what appeared to be the navigation and get the brakes to more or less function, but it took what seemed like ages. It was only a couple hours, but that was bad enough.

He finally gave up and came out from under the panel, somewhere between vastly ticked off at the ship and very overjoyed at having stumbled across such a work of technological art.

Amy and Rory were off in a hallway, but came back into the console room when they noticed that all the tinkering noises had stopped. Rory glanced at the open panel. "How'd it go?"

"I have been able to make some repairs. It is difficult to reliably work on such unknown structures, but I believe they will hold." Loki set about straightening his clothes. Parts of his outfit hadn't fared well with all the sparking.

"That's good. That's great," Amy said with a nod, looking contemplatively at the main console. She sighed. "I guess we still don't know how to fly it."

"I don't," Rory muttered.

Loki reluctantly shook his head. "I do not understand the ship well enough to pilot it." Nothing would have pleased him more than to be able to use that ship.

"There must be something we can do to get to the Doctor or something." Amy walked around the console and fiddled with a key of the typewriter. "Hello. TARDIS? Can't you get us back to your Doctor?"

Loki shook his head and paced around the TARDIS. He passed by Steve's hiding place, well aware of the boy's presence, but gave no sign of it.

Steve had stayed still and watched everything, intensely curious. The bigger-on-the-inside room had frightened him at first, but after listening to Loki and Rory and Amy for a while, he decided that this was some strange spaceship.

Government thing?

No. Didn't seem like it.

Aliens?

Steve was not one to believe in aliens, especially considering that most people who did were rather loony about it. But this… this seemed like the only answer. Aliens. Alien spaceship.

They looked awfully normal to be aliens, though.

Loki took a look around outside, then shut the door and eyed the console. He'd carefully considered things. The TARDIS had been moving and flying until it had crashed, and the Ponds were not competent enough to have set it to actually land. It had crashed because of extensive enough damage to bring it down in an emergency crash. He didn't understand the ship well enough to get it flying again.

He needed to get off Earth. Find somewhere new to start. Somewhere alone where he could learn about and harness the resources he'd gathered.

He needed to get the TARDIS working, and for that he needed some of his sorcery. It had more uses than illusions, after all.

He growled in frustration and sat down on one of the bench-like chairs in front of the console. "I would be able to repair the TARDIS more skillfully, but…"

"But?" Rory prompted, half wary and half wanting to get things back to someone who knew what he was doing, specifically the Doctor. Assuming the Doctor ever knew what he was doing.

Loki sighed. "I have skills, powers which would aid me, but they have been bound much the same way and for much the same reasons as my hands were."

"So there's some little fiddly-bit that's keeping you from using your powers? What sort of powers?" Amy said.

"They are difficult to describe. You might call it sorcery." He watched the Ponds carefully.

Rory and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. They'd both read fairy tales when they were little and knew about sorcery and the fact it usually had negative connotations. Rory was doubtful and wary, but Amy was even more so in a way. She had gotten to the point where she would believe any odd thing existed, and if Loki said he had sorcery, Loki probably had sorcery.

They had no Doctor to think up some crazy scheme to work things out. They had to cook things up and make decisions themselves.

"Alright, how do we fix your… powers?" Amy asked.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Reviews are food for the soul! Reviewers get jammy dodgers, too. Mmmmmm._


	5. Chapter 5

_I may or may not have repeatedly forgotten and gotten confused about what day was update day. It's only through me checking that y'all didn't get another chapter yesterday. Two days in a row. Yeesh. I'm going to hurry and put this up so I can get back to outlining this thing._

_Yes, everyone, I am the mind behind the Marvel company. And I'm Moffat. Not. I don't own any of this._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Loki smiled deep down. Perfect.

"I am unsure how to remove what power keeps my sorcery in check, but a sufficient overload of radiation and energy should disable it," he said.

"Right, we have something like that just lying around," Rory sighed.

"Indeed?" Loki asked, wondering if this would go quickly.

"…No." Rory had no idea how to teach Loki about sarcasm if he didn't already know about it.

Loki bit back an irritable response and instead turned to Amy, his head tilted. "Is there anything you know of which may work?"

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, drumming her fingers as she stared off in thought. "I bet if we had some sort of sonic screwdriver, that would work." She glanced at her husband.

"The Doctor has his with him. He always does," Rory said, shaking his head.

"But what if the TARDIS has others? Let's go see. It's a maze in there. Maybe she'll help us?" Amy gestured for Rory to come and headed into the hallway, turning a corner.

"But… Amy…" Rory sighed in mild frustration and jogged after her, glancing at Loki. "Don't do anything… bad or suspicious. We'll be right back."

Loki nodded agreeably, watching as Rory disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. He'd already gotten a sense of the sheer vastness of the ship's inside and knew the Ponds would be gone awhile. If he'd been completely alone, he would've fiddled with the console to see if he could learn anything more or get it moving. But there was a stowaway.

"Well then, Rogers," he said quietly. "You can come out of hiding now."

Steve, still tucked into the shadows, froze. He'd been sure he had been quiet enough to not be heard and stealthy enough to not be seen. He stared at Loki.

Loki turned and looked directly at him. "Come out."

Steve cautiously walked into open view. Loki watched him, impassive, as the boy came over to the console.

"You are Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, sir." Steve chalked up Loki's somewhat angry gaze to be because Steve had sneaked into this place.

"You cannot be. You are small, a weakling," Loki said dismissively.

Steve had been called that and worse before, but he had never heard so much personal displeasure in it, like Steve's existence was a thorn in Loki's side. He tried not to wince away in hurt and did his best to stand up straight. "Yes, sir. I am."

"You are not much of a warrior, are you?" Loki said coolly and quietly, eyeing the scrawny boy.

"I don't like fighting, sir," Steve muttered, breaking off his attempt to meet Loki's gaze and looking at the ground.

Loki turned away slightly, frowning to himself, deciding if this was really a small and young Steve Rogers. A stray thought flickered into his mind as he stared at a wall.

_You were not such a warrior when young, yourself._

No. He hadn't been. He'd been a little smaller, a little weaker than his brother for as long as he could remember. Smaller and scrawnier than any Frost Giant or Asgardian. He'd had to use cunning, words and speed in place of brute strength and warrior skill. Thor had almost always enthusiastically beaten him in sparring.

He turned his head partway, eyeing Steve, who was still staring at the floor. It was not hard to see that the little Midgardian was forcing back hurt at Loki's cold frankness. Such foolishly emotional things, these humans.

"There is more to fighting and battle than your strength and your opponent's," he found himself saying.

Steve looked up at him, startled.

Loki turned fully and crouched down on the balls of his feet to eye Steve. "You cannot use brute strength to win your battles. You will always be weaker," he said bluntly, and then remembered that in the future, Rogers would be no such thing. He inwardly shrugged the thought away. "You must use cunning to make up the difference. Others defeat you by beating you to the ground, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Steve quietly admitted.

"You need do no such thing. Traps, tricks, striking your enemy where it will debilitate them… that is your road." Loki gestured to illustrate his point.

"That doesn't sound very… fighter-like."

"There is more to battle than brutish strength and focus," Loki said a little too sharply. "Besides, did you not say you do not like fighting?"

"Yes, sir." Steve wondered what he'd said wrong.

"Then you must find other ways to win your battles. There is no dishonor in doing that in ways other than beating your enemy to the ground." He looked Steve in the eye. "And those who would fight and oppose you _are_ your enemies."

Steve's mother had always told Steve that he shouldn't be angry at those who taunted and fought him, and that he must forgive them their faults and wrongdoings. He did his best, when he could remember to. Loki's words didn't seem very right, but he nodded nonetheless.

Loki sensed Steve's doubt and let it pass. He would work on that later. For the moment, he'd decided what he needed to do.

The Avengers could not properly form if they did not have Steve Rogers. Loki would take Steve and remove him from this time.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Well, that was inelegant," the Doctor said, stumbling a bit as he, Thor and two escorts landed in the middle of a desert somewhere.

"It is not the same as the Bifrost, but we have nothing else," Thor said grudgingly.

"You make do with what you've got. It's still inelegant. Can't you repair the Bifrost, whatever that is?" the Doctor said.

Thor turned and stared at him. "The Rainbow Bridge was broken and the gate fell into the abyss. It will take many years for us to rebuild what has been broken."

"I guess that's an alright excuse. Let's go!" The Doctor headed off for the nearest distant shape that looked civilized and useful.

Thor began to hold up a hand and shout at him to wait, then gave up and sighed, turning his gaze to the sky. Officials from S.H.I.E.L.D. would come soon, this he knew.

"Shouldn't someone follow and guard him, my lord?" one warrior queried, watching the Doctor.

"He will not get far," Thor grunted.

As he expected, sounds of a helicopter approaching reached his ears within a few minutes. He raised Mjolnir and watched as the aircraft grew larger and closer and began to descend.

The Doctor returned at about the time the helicopter landed. "What's this, then?"

"These are those whom we have been waiting for. They will hold answers to finding my brother and your ship," Thor said.

"Depends on if we're asking the right questions. Hello, there!" The Doctor waved as a slightly wind-ruffled woman stepped out of the helicopter and approached.

"We didn't expect to see you back so soon, Thor," she said with a nod to the Asgardians. She looked at the Doctor. "Who's this?"

"Name's the Doctor," the Doctor said, his voice friendly.

The woman looked at him thoughtfully. "The last Time Lord?"

The Doctor grew still, gazing at the woman with an inscrutable expression. "How did you know that?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. learns and stores a great deal of information, Doctor. You make frequent and unusual visits to our world. That hasn't gone unnoticed among us," she said calmly.

The Doctor smiled a little, though it didn't reach his intent gaze. "Good to know."

"We are here on an important matter. I must speak with your leaders and the Avengers, Martin," Thor said.

"Of course. Anything you can tell us on our way there? It's going to be a long flight." The woman, Martin, beckoned the Asgardians and the Doctor along as she went back to the helicopter.

"My brother has escaped us," Thor said grimly. "He has taken the Doctor's ship. The Doctor holds the knowledge of how to find him."

Martin stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Thor and the Doctor. "Loki has the TARDIS?" she asked softly.

Thor nodded. The Doctor steepled his fingers and gave her a wry look. "You're about to tell us that's really, really bad, aren't you?"

"This goes beyond bad," she said softly, and rushed into the helicopter with Thor, the Doctor and the four Asgardians quickly following.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Gratuitous conversation between Steve and Loki about fighting. And also, S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing about the Doctor. But of course. If normal obsessed British civilians could notice and track him, S.H.I.E.L.D. would, too. (Also a salute to a certain non-canon agent who may or may not become a regular character.)_

_I give lil!Steve hugs for reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was supposed to have a Supernatural cameo: Dean and Sam on the plane that the Doctor and the gang are on. But I wrote it late at night, it turned out awful, the Winchesters have no reason to be going to New York, etc. So no SPN cameo. Maybe later._

_Doctor Who and The Avengers don't belong to me. But my master plan is in progress._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Since the problem concerned the Avengers and their previous work, they headed for New York and Tony Stark's tower. Thor sat twitchily and stared out over the landscape, deep in thought—a thing his brother would have mocked him for, he mused—while the guards sat perfectly still and quietly.

The Doctor was going out of his mind with boredom after the first hour. He paced around in the helicopter, putting all the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel on edge, and talked on and on and on. He would have gotten some feedback about his thoughts and ideas if he'd let anyone get a word in edgewise.

He was ready to hijack the helicopter and fly it himself just for the sake of something to do by the time they headed for a place to land near an airport. He probably would have if Agent Martin didn't constantly give him a meaningful look, as if she knew exactly what he was contemplating. As it was, they had a very jittery Time Lord by the time they landed and disembarked and slipped into a few gleaming black SUVs that were waiting.

"Always nice to be expected," the Doctor remarked, eyeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was driving. The Asgardians had piled into a different car, but Agent Martin had somehow ended up sitting next to the Doctor.

He looked at her. "You're trying to make sure I don't break anything, aren't you?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I most certainly am, Doctor."

He sighed, yelled, "Shotgun!" and switched seats just as the driver began to drive after the other SUVs. The front had a better view. Martin chuckled a little.

The trip to the airport took a lot less time than the helicopter flight had, and the Doctor wasn't quite so jittery by the end. Everyone piled out and headed into the flight that was about to take off for New York. Several passengers stared at the Asgardians as they regally strode aboard and found seats in the reserved section of the flight. Agent Martin casually struck up a conversation about cosplayers with the Doctor as they passed, and that seemed to be generally accepted as an explanation by passengers who overheard.

The Doctor could hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Asgardians discussing something with a man with an eyepatch as he prowled around and looked for the best place to sit. Silly human aircrafts.

"Well then, Doctor, what information can you contribute?" the man suddenly said, addressing the Time Lord.

"Bananas are good," he said instantly, turning and smiling benevolently at the group's collective stare.

"Anything relevant to-" the man began, but the Doctor already started talking again.

"Thor's brother has my TARDIS, the last in the universe. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can travel across time and space. But… it was somewhat damaged. Things might be a bit off with it. It might not work well." His brow creased a little in concern for his Sexy. "Right now it's somewhere back in the 1920s. Give me a map and I can figure out exactly where. I have coordinates."

The man nodded to an agent, who headed off, then looked back at the Doctor. "You have a time traveling machine, then? And Loki stole it?"

"Yes, well, I don't know if he stole it or not, but according to Thor, he ended up in it." The Doctor shrugged a little. "Yes, it's a time machine. It's a lot more than that, but-" The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent appeared at his elbow with a map and the Doctor broke off and looked at the map. "Oh, lovely! A map! You have very lovely continents, have I ever told you that?" he said to the agent, taking the map and sprawling out on the nearest surface large enough. He spread out the map and ran his fingers over the map, mumbling under his breath.

The Doctor didn't notice announcements of the impending take-off until a stewardess stood over him and spoke. "Sir? Sir, I have to ask you to seat yourself and put on a seatbelt. We are about to begin the flight."

"Seatbelts are rubbish. Inconvenient," was his only reply.

The stewardess blinked, obviously unsure of how to respond to this. "Sir, please get into a seat."

"Doctor, sit down," the man with the eye-patch said sharply.

"Why do I need to sit down? You're all sitting down. There's enough sitting-down-ing doing on without me doing it too," he protested, reluctantly getting off the floor and crumpling the map up as he carried it with him to his seat—which just so happened to be next to Agent Martin.

She gave him a look. "Because otherwise you'll be kicked off the plane for not cooperating."

The Doctor wasn't sure he believed her. He gave her a similar look and fumbled with the belt, eventually managing to strap himself in before the stewardesses finished with their monologue of plane safety. The takeoff was announced and the Doctor sat quietly until the plane was in the air.

Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents carried on quiet discussions or listened to the Asgardians talk about Loki's escape. They needed to glean every possible detail. The man with the eye-patch turned to the Doctor and finally introduced himself as Nick Fury, and began questioning him about the TARDIS and what had happened.

Nick Fury had met many bothersome, frustrating or infuriating people in his long years. But there was no one in his memory that matched up to the sheer oddness and irritating alien personality of the Doctor, and these qualities only worsened as the Time Lord had to be on a plane for several hours in close quarters with nothing extremely interesting to do.

It was a long, long trip.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Steve fled back into hiding when he and Loki heard the Ponds returning from the depths of the TARDIS. Loki sat down and watched as the pair came into view, discussing whether or not they had a sonic screwdriver.

"Loki! Is this a magic wand?" Amy held out what looked like a metal cylinder with some sort of circle and star on the end.

Loki frowned. "Magic wand?"

"How's he supposed to know what a magic wand looks like?" Rory took the thing with a sigh. He fiddled with it for a minute. "So, we think it's a sonic screwdriver. And we think it might do something to help get rid of… whatever's inhibiting your powers."

"An interesting thought." Loki eyed the… magic wand… with a doubtful look.

"Don't look so worried. We have to try something." Amy reclaimed the magic wand and turned it over in her hands, standing next to Loki. "I don't even know what it does."

Loki sighed and plucked it out of her hands, holding it up in front of his eyes and carefully studying it. He turned it a few times and tapped the end with one finger. "I do not understand its make or function," he reluctantly said.

"I still think it's a sonic screwdriver." Rory plucked it out of Loki's hand, not noticing Loki's brief look of irritation. He drummed his fingertips on it and pointed it at Loki.

It made a whistling sound. Loki stiffened, sensing some kind of energy disturbance. Rory dropped it just before it built to teeth-gritting-inducing levels. "Whoa. O…kay. It works."

"But works how?" Amy swept it off the floor and into her hand. "What did it do?"

"It induced an energy reaction." Loki ran a hand over his slightly frazzled hair, his nerves on end from the disturbance.

"Well, let's try it again." Amy pointed it at Loki and imitated Rory's finger-drumming.

The whistling sound came even louder than before and Loki clenched his jaw to fight back a yelp. He began to protest an instant before there was a snap and he felt something give way.

Amy lowered the wand. She and Rory had heard the snap too. Loki put his hands over his chest, searching to understand the cause of the snap, and sensed it; his powers were no longer beyond his grasp. They seemed slightly chaotic, but he most certainly could use them.

A slow, pleased grin crept into his expression. He lowered one hand and spread it out, parallel to the floor, and watched as frost began to gather at his feet, slowly growing into ice crystals.

Amy and Rory stared at the spot. Rory tilted his head. "That's… odd."

"Most excellent," Loki said. Amy looked up and made a sound of surprise; he was nowhere to be seen. Then he spoke again behind them. "It would seem that your magic wand has performed a useful trick. My sorcery is once again usable."

"Good news," Amy said, turning a bit too quickly from surprise. Rory was less startled; he'd heard Loki a moment before he spoke. Amy leaned slightly against her husband and asked, "Well, can you fix the TARDIS now?"

"There is some chance I might." Loki stepped around the Ponds and walked to the TARDIs, putting his hands on the console and studying it. Part of his mind was on repairs and trying to understand the ship; the rest was on deciding what he would do after repairing the ship.

Would he still need the Ponds after he'd learned what he could from them? He mused. No. He wouldn't after leaving Midgard. He walked around the console, examining it and crouching to look behind a panel once he had made a full circuit. He stood again and went to the edge of the platform to go under it and look around.

He needed a base of operations, a safe place where he could work at or retreat to. The ship would grant him means to find such a place, or even be the base itself.

"Once we get the TARDIS working again, maybe we can backtrack to wherever the Doctor fell out at," Rory said. The Ponds had been talking before that, but this sentence caught Loki's attention. He suppressed a grimace.

He'd almost forgotten the previous mentions of the Doctor. Something told him that this Doctor was responsible for the TARDIS and no doubt its pilot; there was no way either of the Ponds were competent enough to handle the craft. He would have to work around this stranger.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Fanfics live on reviews! They wither up and blow away without them. Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, the Avengers finally show up in this chapter! Part of the reason it took so long was because I had no idea if I'd be able to manage all those odd personalities. (*Cough*TONY*Cough*) And as for where the TARDIS lands again… well. I have plans._

_I don't own Avengers or Doctor Who. I own a netbook, paper, a pen, and a wild imagination._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

A deep, thrilling hum vibrated the TARDIS as Loki announced, "What repairs I can make have been done. The TARDIS can fly."

He'd sent his magic questing deeply into the ship, wincing and wondering at the technology, and supported and bound together anything he could find that had been damaged. It had given him a better understanding of the extremely complicated machine, and it seemed to now be operational.

Both the Ponds let out pleased, relieved exclamations and went to the console, poking at it for a bit. Loki watched them rather condescendingly. It would soon be time to make the choice of keeping or discarding these Midgardians.

A distant voice came through the door. Loki and the Ponds froze, staring at the door as the knob jiggled and then began to turn.

"…A thing like this be…" A man pulled the door open, stepped inside and stopped dead, staring at the large console room and the people standing inside it. His knees wobbled and he stuttered something incoherent, no doubt questioning the credibility of his sanity or his sight.

Loki reached behind himself and pulled a lever on the console, letting his fingers skim over a few buttons afterward. He raised the other hand slightly and shot out a flicker of power, sending the man stumbling backward out of the TARDIS as the ship began to power up. He quickly strode to the door and pulled it shut as the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

"What are you doing?!" Rory shouted.

"Taking us away before we are further discovered! Unless you want a swarm of other humans coming and gawking at us?" Loki said sharply, turning and looking at the Pond. He glanced out the window of the door and noticed that darkness and stars now surrounded them.

Anything Rory said further was lost on the trickster. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped to the edge, gazing out into space.

Perfect silence. Distant light.

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he realized that one of his theories about the ship was true.

He had all of time and space at his disposal.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The glory of all of time and space was soon overwhelmed by the irritation of all of the Pond's surprise and annoyance turning on him.

"Why did you take us out into space?" Amy said, stalking up to Loki and grabbing his shoulder.

He spun and automatically pushed her hand away with a barked, "Do not touch me," but she barely seemed to notice.

"There's no telling where we might be, or what time we might be in. The TARDIS is unpredictable! At least the way the Doctor flies it," she added in a mutter, then continued, "At least on Earth, we knew where we were and more or less what we were doing!"

"Be silent," Loki hissed.

She crossed her arms and leaned forward and up to stare him in the face. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"If that is the Midgardian term for 'Cease speaking', then yes," he said, staring right back at her. "Do you need further clarification?"

She made an irritated sound deep in her throat and jabbed Loki in the chest with one finger, ignoring his repeated "Do not touch me," protest. "You are going to get us back to Earth. Because the Doctor can't find us if we're hopping all over the place. Basic rescue sensibility."

"You have no right to command me," he growled, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring at her. He had a fleeting wish that he still had his helmet; that always added a level of menace to his appearance.

Rory strode over to interrupt the catfight, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder and looking at Loki with slightly narrowed eyes. "We need to get back to Earth. The Doctor can find us more easily there, and then you can go on whatever way you like. But right now, you seem to best know how to fly the TARDIS. We need you to fly it."

Looking into those sharp, hard eyes, Loki felt a slight chill. This was no gaze of some stupid, short-lived Midgardian. There was an ancient power and determination and patience in that stare and expression. He immediately forced down any apprehension he felt, but some of the fight had gone out of him.

Then anger swelled again. He was allowing himself to be surprised and intimidated by a pair of pathetic Midgardian humans.

He raised one hand slightly, ready to freeze them or throw them aside, but movement caught his eye. Steve was still hidden in a corner, quietly watching the three adults.

Loki had some taste of how the boy was. There would be no using Steve if he saw Loki lay a finger on the Ponds. He stilled his hand again. He would deal with the Ponds later.

"Very well," he growled at Rory and Amy, sweeping around them and walking like a very angry cat as he went to the console. He circled it, reminding himself of what he knew of what did what, and eventually started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

The TARDIS shuddered and the door swung shut. The Ponds scrambled to seat and secure themselves as she began shuddering and moving. Loki threw another lever and hoped for the best; he still wasn't completely sure how to fly this thing. He poked at the typewriter and then grabbed a railing of his own to keep from tumbling.

Though the Tardis flew smoother than usual, she landed hard and was not pleased about it. She powered back down quietly, sounding a little wheezy, and everyone slowly got back upright.

Amy immediately went to the door and opened it, looking outside. Her posture shifted to one of surprise and displeasure. "You again?"

"What is the meaning of this?" someone with a German accent audibly shouted outside.

Rory scowled the moment he heard the voice. "Him again." He ran to the door.

Loki followed, confused and curious and still nursing some anger. He looked over the Ponds' heads and gave the person sitting outside in an office a rather unimpressed look. He had neatly combed black hair, a rectangular mustache and a pinched, distinctly angry expression.

"Hello, Hitler," Rory said.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Alright, Agent Martin, remove the gag," Nick fury said, standing and gesturing from Martin to the Time Lord. After the first hour of the flight, Nick had forcibly gagged the Doctor.

Martin did so as the agents and Asgardians headed outside. The flight had landed and there were cars waiting to transport the group to Stark's tower.

"That. Was. Rude," the Doctor said the moment he could, working his mouth and looking rather insulted.

"So was frustrating the living daylights out of us," Martin said without inflection. "Come along-"

"Don't say that. That's what I say." The Doctor was already up and heading out, the map still in his hands. Martin followed after a moment. They reached the cars outside and piled in.

"Now. Just so you know what we're doing, Doctor, we're going to Tony Stark's tower here in New York to meet with the Avengers, warn them that Loki's escaped, and potentially build a plan of action for them to retrieve him," Nick said. He paused and turned his head away to listen to a tinny buzz in his earpiece, occasionally muttering back.

"Tony Stark. Isn't he that billionaire weapons designer?" the Doctor said.

"He abandoned that a while back," Martin answered with a small shrug.

Nick turned his attention back from the earpiece, eyeing Martin and the Doctor. "I need to meet with my superiors once we reach the tower. You're in charge of him, Martin."

"I'll do my best, sir." Martin nodded.

"I'm not something you can _be in charge of_," the Doctor murmured a little petulantly.

"You will be during this emergency. Is that understood, Doctor?" Nick said somewhat coldly, meeting the Time Lord's gaze.

The Doctor smiled. "Perfectly."

"Good."

Incredibly, the rest of the trip went quietly.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Doctor who?" Tony asked, eyeing the Doctor dubiously.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said brightly, offering a hand. "Nice to meet you. Well, no, not really, you designed weapons, but we can at least pretend it's nice, right?"

Tony made no move to shake the offered hand for a long moment, instead eyeing Martin. "Okay, sweetheart, are you sure Nick was feeling alright when he brought this guy in?"

"You know how inscrutable he is, Tony," Martin said dryly. "I could hardly tell."

Tony shrugged and turned back to the Doctor, looking him up and down and still ignoring the hand. "Ditch the bowtie."

The Doctor retracted his hand in the name of self-consciously straightening the bowtie. "Bowties are cool."

"You're making the bowtie look like a dork," Tony informed him. "What's this about Loki getting loose?"

"From what we've gathered, he's ended up in possession of the Doctor's time machine and has gone back to 1929. He's in Manhattan," Martin said.

Tony let out a low whistle. "Time machine? Really? If we catch him, finders keepers."

"You are _not_ stealing my TARDIS!" the Doctor said sharply.

"Oh come on, it's not stealing if it's already been stolen," Tony scoffed.

"He keeps his time machine, Tony. And it's called a TARDIS," Martin sighed.

"He just said it was, Blue." Tony walked to the intercom in the wall of the room and tapping it to open the channel. "We're keeping him away from Banner, by the way. I know an aggravation when I see one."

"You've had practice, looking in the mirror," Martin muttered.

Tony looked over his shoulder and almost seemed to smile.

"Who are we keeping away from Bruce?" someone said through the intercom.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said, finger-waving at the intercom despite its being an intercom.

"…Oh."

"It's some nut with a bowtie, Capsicle. Never mind. Listen, Loki's escaped," Tony said.

Martin facepalmed an instant before four voices burst out in loud demands for explanations, overlapping one another. One of the voices soon dropped out. Tony stood there with his eyebrows raised, apparently waiting for the havoc to die down somewhat.

"Yeah, and he has a time machine," he added once he could be heard.

There was a brief pause this time before questions and exclamations burst out of the intercom again.

One voice, the one Tony called 'Capsicle', rose above the other two. "Alright, alright, let's calm down. Tony can't answer anything if we're all talking at once."

"Like he would bother answering anyway," one voice muttered.

"Hey, I've already told you about Loki and the time machine, birdbrain," Tony said.

"Do we know what Loki's plan is? Where he is? What time?" the Capsicle asked.

"Right. Here's the lowdown, guys." Tony then turned and gestured to Martin and the doctor with an impatient look, as if he'd only wait so long.

"We don't know what he's doing, but the Doctor's narrowed Loki's location down to Manhattan in 1929," Martin said.

"Strange place to choose," someone mused before Capsicle cut in. "Manhattan in 1929?"

"Pretty sure. He can't possibly know how to fly the TARDIS, so it was probably an accident. Or they crashed," the Doctor said. Martin cocked her head to listen to something coming through her earpiece.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Tony said.

"Yeah… Tony, could you bring the Doctor up to where we're meeting? I'd like to take a look at where he's narrowed things down," Capsicle said.

"Can't you all just meet down here?" Tony said idly.

"Actually, the Doctor can't go with you," Martin said, looking up. "Director Fury needs him. And Bruce and you, Tony."

"I thought I said it was a bad idea to let him near Banner," Tony said with a frown.

"Tony, he's been quieter and less annoying than _you've been in your life_," Martin hissed, leaning forward and giving Tony a look. She turned to the intercom before Tony could summon a response. "Banner, we're meeting at the ground floor, north side."

"I'll be there soon, Martin," one of the voices replied.

"Good. Doctor, c'mon. Nick has something important up his sleeve. You too, Tony." Martin turned and headed out. The Doctor shrugged and pattered after her, and Tony sighed and switched off the intercom before following.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_This will be the last chapter updated for the next seven days. Sorry. But I need to work up a buffer of chapters without having the updates draining half of them. November is going to be busy with other writing projects and I'd rather have previously written chapters to put up during that month than have to frantically type up bits of Hijacked in between two other stories. At least I made this a slightly extra-long chapter._

_Hijacked will return next Saturday._


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, is it Saturday already? Huh. I feel like there's something I'm supposed to do... hmm... ohhhh, right, update Hijacked. Fine, you silly people. Here you go!_

_I don't own the Avengers or the Doctor. I sure wish I owned mighty Loki, though. He's so cool. Ahem._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"How did you get this?" the Doctor exclaimed, immediately rushing toward the large glowing blue cube with obvious intent of picking it up.

Martin, Nick, Bruce and Tony all immediately grabbed and stopped him with various exclamations or orders to not touch it.

The Doctor gave them all sulky looks. "Why'd you bring me down here if you weren't going to let me touch it?"

"So we could make you stand in a corner while we play with it," Tony snapped. "But besides that, you're an advanced alien species. Or so Nick says. We already know that this—the Tesseract—is capable of transcending the barriers of time and space. We thought that you might be able to use it for some traveling so we could go after Loki." He and the others cautiously let go of the Doctor.

"The Tesseract?" the Doctor breathed, approaching it more slowly. He scanned it with the sonic screwdriver and then bent down and peered at it, his nose almost touching the surface.

"You're familiar with it?" Bruce asked, curious as he walked up to stand next to the Doctor.

"Heard about it a couple times. Just little rumors." The Doctor licked it and made a face.

Bruce probably would have continued asking questions about the Doctor's familiarity with the object if he hadn't been giving the time Lord an aghast look.

"Tell us about it another time. The brains on the level above us are about due to reclaim this for their own work. Decide fast if we can use it and we can kick them out and start working," Tony said.

"Ohh, I can use it," the Doctor murmured with a nod.

"Great. Martini, go throw the labcoats out," Tony said.

"What? I didn't say you could." The Doctor looked over his shoulder.

Tony stopped trying to shoo Martin away and turned to give the Doctor a look. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have the technology." The Doctor turned his attention back to the Tesseract and stroked a finger across the top, making everyone warily hold his or her breath. "It'd be like cobbling together a… a… nuclear power plant with toothpaste and soccer! I like soccer, but it's awful for nuclear power plants." The Doctor frowned. "If I had something good to work with…"

"Doctor, I once built a war machine out of spare circuitry and scrap metal," Tony said, crossing his arms. "If I can-"

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," the Doctor declared.

"-Make that in a _week_, you damn well sure can build a time machine out of the Tesseract and whatever else we've got," Tony finished.

The Doctor spun around and regarded everyone, eyebrows raised.

Nick eyed him. "We can arrange for any materials you need to be brought to you."

"Krashere crystals."

"You're going to have to make do with Earth resources, I'm afraid." Nick didn't sound very apologetic about it. "You have Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to help you, and we can bring in other experts if you need them."

"No, more people will just mix things up." The Doctor fluttered his hands and, without further preamble, picked up the Tesseract and pattered out the doorway.

Every possible alarm blared out loudly and Agent Martin lunged to reclaim the Tesseract, pulling up short from touching it. She, Tony and Nick all grabbed the Doctor and hauled him back. Bruce just winced and took a step away from the commotion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick shouted over the alarms and the sound of security personnel rushing into the room to investigate the unexpected movement of the Tesseract.

"Getting to work! Why's everyone grabbing me?" the Doctor shouted back, trying to brush people off while not dropping the Tesseract.

Nick, Tony, Martin and several security personnel dragged the Doctor back over to the Tesseract's cradle outlet and vigorously persuaded him to set it back down while the alarms were turned off.

"Right, well, sorry about that," the Doctor said, seeming unaffected by the fact he was now being glared at almost as vigorously as he'd been persuaded earlier.

"I'm sure," Tony said dryly.

"Clearance for moving the Tesseract has been given now," Martin said, checking her earpiece.

"Let's get to work before any other mishaps, then, right?" Bruce moved out of the corner he'd retreated to and gestured to the Tesseract.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Who is this Hitler?" Loki hissed at Rory, giving the man in front of them an unimpressed look. The stranger had a certain air of authority to him, but a harsh one.

"Hitler. Leader of Nazi Germany," Rory muttered back.

"Utter git," Amy added from behind Loki's shoulder.

A leader. Loki had judged as much. He stepped out of the TARDIS and turned to regard the room. Small throne room. Wide double doors to his left. The sound of guards coming to investigate. It would seem that he'd come across someone important.

He turned and sized Hitler up once more as the man reached for a gun on his desk. This Midgardian could possibly be useful. You never knew when an army would prove to be useful.

He drew himself up even more proudly and gathered his power about him like a cloak as the doors burst open to admit soldiers into the room.

They were greeted with the sight of a very tall man in golden armor and a billowing green cloak, scepter in hand. He raised it above his head and the lights dimmed, flickering as a deep rumbling sounded through the room.

"I AM LOKI LAUFEYSON! KNEEL!"

The soldiers quailed in shock as blue lightning spat and flickered through the room. A thick rime of ice spread out from every corner and practically cascaded off of Hitler's desk. The soldiers dropped their weapons and fell to their knees in fear. Hitler, to his credit, did not kneel, though he backed away. Amy and Rory withdrew a little farther into the TARDIS, surprised.

Loki glanced at the soldiers and smiled coldly. It felt good to be doing this again. He turned and pointed at Hitler with his scepter, which was only an illusion. "YOU."

"I will not kneel!" Hitler said in as firm a voice as he could muster. He was, in truth, terrified. There were dangerous forces at work here.

"A FINE GESTURE OF BRAVERY, HUMAN." Loki strode forward until he was at the desk and laid the scepter flat on it, leaning forward. "I WOULD DESTROY YOU FOR IT, BUT I MAY HAVE NEED OF YOU YET. YOU RULE NO LONGER. I AM NOW YOUR SUPERIOR."

"Ridiculous!" Hitler said. "I am the Fuehrer of the Third Reich! I-"

Loki waved the scepter casually. Hitler went flying and landed hard against the wall. Loki turned to the quivering solider and let a bit more lightning streak across the ceiling. "LEAVE. TELL ALL THAT YOUR HITLER RULES NO LONGER. I AM YOUR COMMANDER NOW," he boomed.

Several of the soldiers scrambled out without further urging, desperate to be away from this unexpected terror. A couple feebly tried to defend their Fuehrer. Loki raised his scepter, lighting crackling loud, and sent them flying. They hit hard enough to break their necks.

It was time for Loki to bring the world under his heel once again.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_I didn't get as much writing done as I would've liked, but it's still something. I'll no doubt speed up more now that I've started regular uploads again. Until Monday, enjoy Loki sending Hitler flying._

_I don't even know what I was thinking when the Doctor licked the Tesseract._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about that. I didn't mean to stop posting..._

_I own a cat, but I don't own Loki. I own a telephone, but not a telephone box and her Doctor. And the cat and the telephone don't interact. And I don't own Doctor Who or the Avengers._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The next thing that demanded Loki's attention was to go out and show himself to any who might be near. But there was a problem.

The Ponds.

He knew perfectly well that they would not trust him after this and would consider him dangerous. They were of no use to him now, and he couldn't let them meddle with the TARDIS.

He spun, cloak flaring dramatically as he did so. Rory and Amy had backed a little deeper into the doorway of the TARDIS during Loki's display of power and illusion. Rory protectively put an arm in front of his wife, pushing her deeper in as he met Loki's gaze with his own cold expression.

He gave the scepter a slight twitch and the two humans tumbled forward and out of the TARDIS, and eyed them with a calculating look. The easiest thing to do would be to kill them, but if he found a way to take them under his control, he might be able to draw more information from them.

Rory suddenly lunged off the floor in a tackle. Loki noticed a moment before he hit and slipped to another spot, letting the Midgardian pass through empty air. He gestured and Rory was slammed flat against the floor.

"What are you doing? Why?" Amy gasped.

He looked at the two Ponds with a dark smile. "You were made to be ruled, Midgardians."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

It was almost pathetically easy to get the city to bend to his will. They lived in a grim, cold world, and his disruption and sudden threat of power brought the humans to heel quickly. Illusions, flashes of energy running through the street, great booms of noise, and people were cowering and running. Loki had the Ponds imprisoned and then demanded to see someone who considered themselves to be off a higher power near to Hitler's.

His demand was soon rewarded with a tall man with greasy dark hair and a pinched expression. Pinched expressions seemed to be a theme among these humans. He walked with a militaristic, crisp discipline.

Loki sat behind Hitler's desk and watched the man approach. "Halt and declare yourself, human."

The man did so, heels clicking together. "Johann Schmidt, head of the Fuehrer's most powerful organization."

"I do not regard any of your Fuehrer's organizations to be powerful."

Johann leaned forward, resting one hand on the desk. He raised the other to his face and gripped something behind his ear. There was an odd, sickly peeling sound and he slowly ripped a flap of skin away.

Loki raised an eyebrow and watched in silence as the man slowly peeled his face off, revealing a gaunt, nose-less red scowl under it.

"Do not consider our nation weak and a petty place to dominate," Johann hissed, slamming his hands down over Loki's wrists where they rested on the desk. "You do not know what Germany is capable of."

Loki calmly ripped his hands free. "Do not touch me." He stood, eyeing Johann grimly. "I am above you. You are dogs, pathetic creatures that have not a thing to compare to my people and my own power."

"Are we?" Johann bared his teeth in a vicious smile. "Do we?" He made a gesture with one hand.

Loki turned his head as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A man was aiming a strange weapon at him.

The man pulled the trigger, but Loki was gone before the shot went off. The shooter found Loki standing beside him and didn't have time to react as Loki wrenched the gun out of his hand and sent the man flying.

Loki looked down and briefly studied the gun, feeling a familiar energy hum under his hands. He narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get this?

Loki looked up to see if Johann would answer his question. Blue filled his vision. He was sent spinning, the shot not dissolving him as it would have any human but still effectively stunning him. His powers had shielded him from destruction.

Johan darted across the room inhumanly fast and pinned Loki to the ground, the small pistol he had pressed against Loki's temple. "I do not think I will allow you to live long enough to learn that," he hissed.

Loki outright laughed. "You are no ordinary human, I see that now. But don't think you can destroy or harm me."

Loki practically felt Johann's finger tighten on the trigger as the gun began humming softly with building power. "Shall we risk that?" Johann said.

Loki was silent for a long moment. He did not wish to move too quickly. He finally spoke. "What is it that you want, human?"

"Your death. Unless there is some small way you can benefit Germany. The tales my soldiers tell of a storm of power in here are not idle babbling," Johann answered, watching Loki through narrowed eyes. "I am no fool to think you do not have something. Speak quickly."

Loki chuckled softly. "And what could I possibly get from you in return?"

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain for return benefits," Johann hissed.

Loki focused his power. Johann went flying, slamming into a high corner of the room with a crack. He landed on his feet and shot at Loki again, but the shot went through an illusion. There were suddenly a dozen Loki's in the room, walking about and slowly converging on Johann.

"I think it is you who cannot afford to bargain," Loki laughed as Johann faltered ever so slightly, effectively confused.

"What is this?" Johann barked, experimentally shooting at one Loki. The shot went through without effect.

"A power far beyond anything you mere humans could harness or use," Loki growled. "I could raze your pathetic city with barely a thought, and you try my patience, Schmidt. Convince me not to destroy you and your precious nation."

Johann stood, wound tight as a spring as he tried to judge what to do. He swung around and pointed the gun at another Loki—this time the real one. "What is it that you wish?"

Loki hid a flicker of surprise. The man shouldn't have been able to judge where the god was standing. "What is the power you use in that gun?"

The gleam in Johann's eye was almost frightening. "You have said that you are Loki."

"I am," Loki said with dignity.

"Then there is a chance we have found a ground for bargaining. We have harnessed a blue cube-the jewel of Odin's treasure room. Perhaps you know it," Johann said with a grisly grin.

The Tesseract.

"I do indeed," Loki chuckled.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

It took hours of resource-pulling, working, building and arguing, but the three men eventually managed to build a copy of the Tesseract's power and portal setup, the one that had been destroyed when Loki had come through to Earth. The threesome had argued for a while over how to make the portal viable for returning from the past once and if they found Loki, but eventually agreed that a time delayed automatic reopening would suffice.

Then Bruce brought up something that had been bothering him for almost the entire time of their working.

"If Loki went back in time, then there should be effects in our time now," Bruce said slowly, walking around the portal as he, Tony and the Doctor did last-minute checks to see if the thing was put together right. "Even if he didn't do anything big, there should still be changes, and ones we'd notice. And knowing Loki, he wouldn't keep to doing nothing or little things."

Tony and the Doctor listened soberly. Bruce had a very good and worrisome point.

Martin, who'd been sitting in the corner reading and communicating with her superiors as the trio worked, began quietly talking into her earpiece, requesting history checks to flag anything that might seem like Loki had tampered with it.

"From what I hear, this Loki chap would be taking over or blowing up the world by now, or at the very least doing mass killings or something," the Doctor said with a bemused look. "So why haven't we noticed that yet?"

"Have we somehow dropped out of that timeline?" Bruce mused.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Bruce, Then we'd start to see the timeline breaking out and the continuum unraveling," the Doctor declared.

"Like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff," Tony muttered, his tone almost tangibly gushing scorn.

"I liked that sentence," the Doctor said, offended.

Bruce held up his hands to forestall further spiraling into tangents. "The question still remains."

The three of them quietly considered this, an air of concern descending.

"Split universes," the Doctor murmured.

"Speak up," Tony said.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and ran a hand over his hair, frowning and beginning to pace. "An even that big would've split off another universe, another timeline. We're still in a safe timeline. Loki's in another."

"So not only do we have to go back in time and go to Manhattan, we have to cross into another universe?" Tony grimaced. "This is starting to sound hairy."

"Wibbly wobbly and timey wimey," the Doctor said as if reminiscing.

Tony turned and glowered at him. "That was an insult to science, linear time and space _and_ the English language."

Bruce once again intervened to keep the other two focused. "That's a reasonable assumption, Doctor."

"Assumption? Don't be daft, it's happened before," the Doctor said grimly. "I know how it works. This is one of those things." He rested a hand on the edge of a table and stared off into the distance, frowning.

"Then do we need to adjust the Tesseract's portal to accommodate crossing to this other universe?" Bruce said peaceably, unbothered at basically being called daft.

"Yep." The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the portal, turning it on. "Done."

An alarm went off as the Tesseract flared with power. Bruce and Tony leaped back and Martin leaped to her feet, shouting into her earpiece. The Doctor gave the three of them odd looks as if he had no idea why they were panicking.

"Well, let's hurry up and go!" the Doctor exclaimed, stepping towards the portal, but Martin raised a hand. "Thor demands that he come. Wait up a minute."

"I hate waiting," the Doctor muttered.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_I don't even really know what's going on anymore..._

_Review! Review and maybe Loki won't zap you during his conquest._


	10. Chapter 10

_Now I'm even forgetting when I'm supposed to update. Was it today or yesterday...?_

_BUT THAT WAS YESTERDAY._

_AND YESTERDAY'S GONE._

_This chapter was written, edited and uploaded late at night. Sorry._

_And I don't own the Avengers or the Doctor. Can I have lil!Steve, though?_

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Tony, of course, intensely wanted to come. Partially because he wanted to experience time travel and partially so he could help with the mission of finding Loki. Nick eventually agreed to it. Bruce opted out, preferring to work on the Tesseract portal and make sure it remained stable.

Thor, Tony and the Doctor were gathered in front of the Tesseract within ten minutes of the portal opening, ready to charge into the past. One way or another, they were all dancing with impatience.

"Alright. You're cleared." Martin looked up at the three men. "Take care, guys."

"We shall, Blue," Thor said with a firm nod and a smile.

"In we go, then!" the Doctor stepped into the portal without further hesitation. Thor immediately shouldered his way in after him and Tony stepped in with a wave to those they were leaving behind.

~~O~~O~~O~~O`~O~~O~~

"Looks like it's a success," Tony said as they looked around. He smiled pleasantly at the gawking driver of a car.

"It does appear to be Midgard of an older time," Thor agreed. "Perhaps we should inquire as to when, exactly."

"No need." The Doctor waved off the suggestion and spun in a circle, his expression vague and thoughtful. He went to the corner of a building and stroked his hand down the bricks. "It's… late 1929."

"You can't accurately figure that out from poking a building," Tony scoffed.

"Oh, I can't, can't I? First of all, I recognize the age of the things around us, and I set the Tesseract carefully. It's 1929," the Doctor said a little petulantly.

"As long as we are in the same time as my brother. We must find him now," Thor said, turning to cross the street. He remembered just in time to wait for an opening in the traffic before dashing across.

The Doctor ran after him and Tony followed at a more comfortable pace. He was busy studying his surroundings.

They went across several alleys and streets under the Doctor's rather wobbly and whimsical guiding until they came to one particular alley. Thor and Tony watched in slight bemusement as the Doctor walked in an increasingly anxious circle, eventually stopping to stand on top of a large, square mark at one side of the alley.

"She was here," the Doctor said a little despairingly. "They must've moved her."

"Can you track them again?" Tony asked.

"No. Not this fast. Not with what's in the late 1920's." The Doctor slowly turned in a circle, running a hand through his hair and frowning.

"Right. What sort of radiation or energy distortion traces does it leave? Anything?" Tony set down his suitcase and entered in a key code, preparing it to deploy.

"Huon energy. Faint traces." The Doctor turned and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"Going out looking. Tell me the structure of the traces and how they react to the molecules in the air."

The Doctor described huon energy to the best of his ability while Thor wandered and Tony suited up. Tony eventually announced that he had it down and then flew off, spiraling outward as he powered up JARVIS and had the AI search for what would match the described properties of the energy.

JARVIS observed that he was no longer capable of connecting to the tower's main-frame and Tony dismissed the observation. They talked for a while as Tony spent about thirty minutes traversing the city, searching for huon particles. The only traces were where the TARDIS had rested, where the Doctor had tracked her to.

He returned with a look of irritation, unseen under the faceplate of his suit. "I got nothing for miles around."

"Then we do not know where my brother has gotten to," Thor said grimly.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Loki stood in silence, watching the Tesseract that sat before him in the Midgardian's strange machinery, powering it. Johann and his puffball-faced scientist stood nearby, watching him warily.

"Leave me," Loki said coldly.

"I do not think I will leave my enemy with such a power within arm's reach," Johann said dryly.

"Your machinery would destroy itself if anyone but you removed the Tesseract in a very specific way. I am not interested in an explosion. Leave me."

Johann walked to the doorway and stood next to it, making it clear he was not going to leave. But he did send the scientist out with an impatient gesture.

Loki shook his head slightly and banished the human's presence from his mind. He needed a quiet moment of thought.

He had the Tesseract and the TARDIS. His power was practically unlimited if he had any measure at all of the two objects.

Deep down, he didn't know where to go.

He was banished from Asgard as firmly as if there was an invisible barrier holding him away from it. But it had been his home, and home of his family. It was not something he could leave behind forever. Some part of him still craved to see the majestic cities and feel the sunlight—and the magic, thick and heady. He hated that part, hated its need for his home and people.

They were not his people. He was not even an Asgardian. He was a Jotun in disguise. Even if the Asgardians were his people, they had turned away from him, and his own kind was primitive and the stuff of his childhood tales and nightmares. He had no place among them.

He swore quietly, cursing the name of Odin and all that the Allfather had done.

Loki turned away from the Tesseract. He was left to find his own place.

"Your work has potential, Schmidt," Loki drawled, turning to face the human. "Tell me what you are trying to do with it. I sense a war."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Steve gently pushed the TARDIS door open and peeked out. There'd been a racket and then the Ponds had disappeared.

Worry prickled through him as he saw a swastika banner on the other side of the room. He was alone. He looked around, unsure, and withdrew back into the TARDIS. There were Nazis around and the only safe place he had was the strange ship.

He restlessly went around the console room, frowning and trying to figure out what to do. A paper fell to the ground beside him and he stopped to pick it up.

There was messy writing burned into it, barely legible. A faint rumble shook the room and he clutched the paper close while he steadied himself. He glanced at the paper again.

_Pull._

He looked at the console, puzzling out where the paper had fallen from. The only pull-able object was a small, round, bright yellow thing. He fiddled with it for a moment and then gave it a good tug.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_So. Yeah. There you go. Shorter chapter than usual, I think._

_November's in five days, guys. I'll try to keep going, but..._


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no particular comments today. Balderdash. Wanderlust. Rhubarb. Chandelier. Decanter. I don't own a single one of these-just like I don't own the Avengers or Doctor Who._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Loki felt a tremor, both running through Midgard and shaking his magic. He staggered slightly in surprise and put out a hand to balance himself. Johann also stopped, looking around in surprise.

"What's going on?" Johann shouted out the door to his scientist.

"It felt like a quake, sir."

"We are not in a region where there would be earthquakes. Go and check the weapons facilities to be sure nothing has happened!" Johann barked, sending the scientist scurrying off.

"That was no shift in this world's soil," Loki said slowly. The tremor was gone by now, but he was having difficulty forcing his powers back down. Random spurts of frost were growing in corners and on a table. "It was something much deeper and more powerful." He narrowed his eyes and spun, striding through the door.

"Where are you going?" Johann said.

Loki did not grace the question with a response. He teleported once he was out of sight, returning to the Fuehrer's office and to where the blue box was. He stopped in front of it, frowning.

There was something odd going on. He could feel a… shakiness around him, but couldn't tell why. He touched the TARDIS, trying to discover if it was the source of the feeling, but the ship gave up no sign of it. He frowned more and opened the door, striding in.

Everything seemed alright inside the TARDIS, though Steve was standing near the console and looking around. He seemed a little relieved when he saw Loki stride in.

"Have you felt anything odd, Rogers?" Loki asked, circling the console like a restless cat.

Steve blinked at him. "Yes. After I pulled the lever."

Loki froze and spun to face the boy, staring incredulously at him. "You touched something?"

"There was a note. It said to pull a lever," Steve muttered, starting to realize that he might not have been terribly smart.

Loki snatched up the offending note and stared at it, his expression flat and disbelieving. He dropped it and looked around, swallowing back a feeling of paranoia.

"Bring yourself out of hiding! Who are you? Why did you give Steve the note?" he barked into the TARDIS.

Nothing happened. The TARDIS quietly thrummed. Steve watched Loki warily.

Loki sighed and squeezed his temples with one hand. He had been foolish to leave the boy unsupervised in the ship. An oversight. It was complicated, dangerous, and too delicate to be safe for a curious boy.

"Come. You may find the outside interesting," Loki said, turning and heading for the door. Steve scurried after him.

Steve had seen the swastika and the Furher's office just ten minutes ago, but he still looked around warily, a little confused. This wasn't the streets of Manhattan. He looked at Loki. "Where are we?

"Germany," Loki said dismissively. "Some warring country." He eyed Steve. "They are at war with your country, are they not?"

Steve didn't know. He didn't think so.

"Sometime in the future, then," Loki murmured thoughtfully. "Truly, the TARDIS is unpredictable. No matter," he added more audibly, looking at Steve. "Leave it at this. Your country is at war with this one. Many countries are, if I recall correctly." He almost smiled at Steve's look of growing alarm. "But, I have come to end that. I have taken the place of Germany's leader. The war will end."

Steve looked off to one side for a long moment, thinking this over and trying to understand. He chewed on the corner of his mouth briefly, pensive and puzzled, then suddenly looked at Loki and asked, "What will you do?"

Loki did smile then, dark and cold. "I will do what I want."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"I never thought I'd end up in Nazi Germany again," Amy muttered, huddled next to Rory. They were both bound and locked in a tiny, cold cell somewhere. Loki had assigned a guard to them.

The guard eyed them briefly at the word 'Nazi', but said nothing.

"We've been in worse places," Rory grunted, working his hands and trying to either loosen the ropes or go through his pockets. It took some odd contorting, but he reached his pockets. "Wait, I think I might have—damn." He discovered that his two close-tied hands couldn't fit in his pocket. He settled for trying to make his fingers extendable and flexible in odd ways.

"What are you doing?" Amy said, staring at him and then at his horrible attempt at picking his own pocket.

"Looking for anything useful."

"Oh, for… stupid man." Amy reached around with her bound hands and pushed Rory's hands away from his pocket, then managed to slip one of her small and more slender hands in.

The guard turned to see what all the commotion was. Amy and Rory looked up to guiltily meet his gaze just as something rippled through the cell, shaking the foundation of the building and almost knocking the guard off his feet.

Amy and Rory froze and looked at each other in concern while the guard stumbled and shouted. He turned and sprinted to the end of the hall, looking for someone who might know what had just happened.

"That didn't seem very good," Amy murmured.

"No." Rory paused for a long moment. "Amy, why are we going through my pockets if we can just untie each other?"

They both smiled at each other's idiocy and Amy giggled a little as she fumbled with Rory's ropes. She managed to tug the ropes loose and Rory jumped up and went to the door of the cell.

The guard was still looking for someone. Rory took the chance and tested the door, then hissed softly as he realized it was locked. The two of them hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Now what?" Rory whispered to Amy.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"RIPPLE!" the Doctor yelled.

Thor automatically braced himself just before the ground shook. Tony wobbled slightly but weighed enough to be almost unbothered by the tremor. A strange sound shrieked for the briefest moment, then faded. Cries of alarm from people in the city rose up.

"What was that sound?" Thor asked.

The Doctor was pacing, his sonic screwdriver loudly whirring. "It matches the basic form of the fold that threw us off course and damaged the TARDIS…"

"What fold?" Tony began, and then shook his head. "Never mind. Is it relevant or helpful?"

"It might be," the Doctor muttered, scowling and shaking the screwdriver. It suddenly made a series of varying warbling tones and he stopped, looking at it in surprise.

"Is it harmed?" Thor said, peering at the sonic screwdriver. "It sounded a death cry."

"No," the Doctor said slowly. "It was a form of code activated by the frequency of the ripple. It's coordinates."

Thor looked completely lost. Tony narrowed his eyes, though his faceplate remained as coldly stoic as ever. "That tremor triggered an answering code pattern from that… screwdriver?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with growing excitement. "I'm putting together the coordinates now. I'll have it in a moment. We need to get back to the Tesseract and try this place and time."

"We set the portal to open every half hour. We'll have to wait awhile. But it's time travel. Doesn't matter, right?" Tony pointed out.

The Doctor looked distinctly irritated with the thought of having to wait, but sighed and nodded, muttering, "But we have to go…"

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_Hey, I just realized-my last update of the month will be on Halloween. Mwahahahahaha!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I meant to update on the 29th, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Sorry._

_In reality, it's impossible to own the Avengers or Doctor Who. The Avengers would refuse to be owned, and... well, the Doctor wouldn't hang around long enough for it. So I'll just not own the two and pretend that Marvel and BBC don't, either._

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Half an hour felt like eternity to the Oncoming Storm, the God of Thunder and Iron Man. At first they all paced. Then the pacing abruptly escalated to an argument about the Doctor's screwdriver and Tony's arc reactor, while Thor stood and watched without the least understanding of the science-y words the two were throwing at each other.

The argument had become surprisingly heated by the time the Tesseract's portal opened. JARVIS and the Doctor sensed the energy flux and spoke at the same time. "There is a growing energy disturbance approximately at the site of the Tesseract portal." "I think the portal's reopening!"

Tony paused and gave the Doctor a look. He still couldn't believe this 'Time Lord' could sense these things.

"The portal? Excellent!" Thor said with obvious relief, turning to watch as waves and threads of blue began to coalesce into the portal. Some poor bum wandering past the mouth of the alley stopped and stared.

"Be on your way, good man!" Thor boomed at him. "There is nothing of interest to see here!"

The bum gave Thor a startled look, interpretation the words as a threat, and fled.

"You didn't have to shout at him," the Doctor said, looking offended for the bum's sake.

"I was not shouting," Thor said at nearly the same volume.

"Yes you were!"

"Let's just get going. C'mon, Doc," Tony said sharply.

The Doctor turned and frowned at him. "That's a rubbish nickname. Why would you call me that?"

"They will be expecting us back," Thor interrupted, trying to keep his tone mollifying. He gestured toward the portal and walked toward it.

Tony sighed and stepped through, since he was closest. Thor and the Doctor followed. A couple passing teens stared at the odd light in the alley, but it soon winked out with a whisper.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

"Any luck?" Bruce asked as he closed the portal after the threesome.

"No. They left Manhattan. But we did pick up coordinates of where they might be!" the Doctor said, pattering over to where Bruce was so he could start adjusting the Tesseract.

"Which reminds me—you never told us where the coordinates lead to," Tony said, taking off his helmet.

"Germany. Berlin…? 1938?" The Doctor scrambled around for a map, which Martin handed him with a sigh. He flipped it open and ran a finger over it, finally stabbing at Berlin and nodding.

Tony looked warily at the map. "Somewhere in World War Two."

"It kind of figures that Loki would end up there," Martin said grimly.

"Right. We'll be able to head off to then in just a moment, I'm almost done," the Doctor said, sonicking something on the Tesseract's setup.

"And what will we do then?" Bruce said. "Capturing Loki last time was a nightmare."

"We'll have to assemble the team. All of us will go back," Tony answered.

"All of you going into the past? Can you imagine how much damage that could cause? What about timelines?" Martin said.

"Can you imagine how much havoc Loki will cause back then if we don't all go and stop him _right now_?" Tony said grimly. "I think it's a little late to worry about damaging timelines."

"'Back then' and 'right now' are relative," the Doctor commented.

Martin turned to him. "You're the one who travels through time and knows about timelines and paradoxes and the like. What do you think?"

The Doctor soberly eyed Martin for a long moment. "Judging from what all of you said about this Loki fellow, he's dangerous, which is not a good thing when thrown into World War Two. It was bad enough back then. And he has the TARDIS, which makes him ten thousand times worse. Even if you all weren't going back, I would. It's bad. Very bad."

"Then it outweighs the risks?" Bruce said.

The Doctor nodded. Martin sighed and touched her earpiece, sending a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. to have the Avengers assemble.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

Loki stood still. Something was rippling through the air, making the ground tremble, twisting something inside him with a sick feeling. He glanced at Steve and said, "Come," walking away without further words.

He headed straight outside, eyes narrowed and intent as he scanned the surrounding regions and then the sky and horizon. His brewed storm was still hanging over the city, occasionally striking down lightning on anything that moved too close to the headquarters. The world seemed unnaturally still.

Steve hung back from the door. Loki turned to look questioningly t him, irritated at his apparent fear, and Steve muttered, "Something's wrong."

The boy was right. Loki could feel it, too—something odd, something wrong. The TARDIS let out a soft shrieking sound and both Loki and Steve turned in surprise.

The TARDIS fell silent.

"Come," Loki said again, resting a hand on Steve's shoulder and teleporting. The boy jumped and stumbled, amazed, when they appeared in front of the Tesseract.

It flickered irregularly. Loki stepped forward and rested a hand on it, closing his eyes. It sparked and fizzled under his hand, which slowly turned blue.

"What are you doing?" the puffball-faced scientist said from the side. "And who is the boy?"

"Neither are your concern, mortal," Loki growled. "Leave the room."

"But…" The scientist shuffled, looking worried.

Loki turned, revealing his now Jotun-blue face, and fixed his red gaze on the scientist. "LEAVE."

The scientist shrank back and fled the room, partly to go speak to Johann.

"What happened to you?" Steve whispered, taking a step back and staring at Loki.

Loki had almost forgotten about Steve. He turned again, looking down at the boy and blinking once. He eventually spoke. "Frightened, boy?"

Steve hesitated. "N…no."

"No? Truly?" Loki felt a flicker of anger. "I am a monster and you're not afraid?"

"You haven't tried to hurt me," Steve said a little more firmly.

For a moment, just a moment, Loki wanted to growl. He wanted to bark and loom, show this Midgardian _monkey_ that he was a power to be reckoned with and feared.

Then he thought, _Is this what I have become? A Jotun wishing to frighten a little boy? I am above that—better than that._

He studied Steve critically for a long moment. _He is frightened of the strangeness. But he is right. I have done nothing to frighten or harm him_.

"I am a Jotun, a Frost Giant. Not of your world. I was stolen by a corrupt, foolish people in Asgard, another place. That is what happened to me." He turned his blue face away from Steve and returned his attention to the Tesseract.

The Tesseract was vibrating slightly and changing. There was something dangerous and big affecting it. He frowned. He needed to understand what could be causing the tremors.

"You! What has changed within the past twenty-four hours? What changes in environments, or other dangers?" Loki barked at the puffball-faced scientist just as he came into view with Johann.

The scientist stuttered a little. "There was…"

Loki held up a hand, gesturing for him to stop talking. He knew. It was obvious. His arrival in the TARDIS. But what had it done and why?

"What are you doing here, Loki? With this… boy?" Johann said coldly, looking from Steve to Loki. He seemed mostly unaffected and uninterested in the fact that Loki had blue skin and blood-red eyes.

Steve stepped back and slightly behind Loki the moment he saw Johann. The Nazi had yet to bother replacing his face mask—he still had his red, skeletal face showing. And he looked much more vicious than Loki.

"There are changes to the air, to the Tesseract, to the movements of energy and power," Loki said. "Can you not feel it, Johann Schmidt? A shift in this world as if something is breaking? It grows stronger. There is something very wrong."

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

_There you go. Chapter 12! And this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going on hiatus in the name of NaNoWriMo. I'll return as soon as I can._

_Happy Halloween!_


	13. Interruption

_Hi, my patient followers._

_I sincerely apologize for the four-month hiatus. One thing led to another and hijacked kept slipping farther and farther away from me._

_But I bring good news with this little chapter interruption. You can expect a new chapter within the week! I am currently rereading and fixing up Hijacked to get familiar with it again and to pick it back up._

_The updates will no longer be every other day, but will at least be once a week, if not a little more often._

_Thank you for staying with me and cheering me on to pick this story back up. _

_3_

_-Sundanst_


End file.
